Vampire to Sith
by Dragon Ninja 1138
Summary: it is the age of the old republic and an ancient Sith prophecy is being set in motion, Tsukune and moka are taken from their original walks of life when they are but nine years old and taken to train in the ways of the sith, Tsukune X Moka M for lemons
1. Chapter 1

This is another one of my crossover stories, but this time I think it is a first of its kind: Star Wars and Rosario+Vampire, the story is set during the Old Republic Era, at the time of the upcoming Star Wars MMORPG Star Wars the Old Republic (Just GOOGLE IT!), it tells the story of two Sith warriors Lord Tsukune and Lady Moka, both taken in from their old walks of life when discovered that they are force sensitive to a phenomenal degree to be trained in the ways of the Sith, Jedi Didn't seem to fit with Moka and I thought it would be cool to see them both with Lightsabers

Vampire to Sith

_It is a time of seclusion for the Sith empire, after escaping into the unknown regions of space, the Sith waited and prepared their forces ready to challenge the republic once more. During this time, the Sith empire is under the control of the emperor Darth Dagradai. During meditation, the Sith General Darth Mepre senses the existence of two beings in other worlds with seemingly unlimited potential to bring about a new and glorious future for the Empire…_

Chapter 1

Two worlds, two lives, one path

The Sith General Darth Mepre stood before his emperor Darth Dagradai and the Dark council to tell them of the revelation he received from the force. "Speak, Lord Mepre." Said the Emperor.

"My lord, I was meditating in my chamber to prepare to train my legion, but as I was about done, I received a startling revelation from the force, apparently there are two beings in other worlds that exist, both with unlimited potential, who were to be drawn together to bring a new age of glory to our great empire, the force said a guide will come to take me to them and bring them here." Said Darth Mepre.

The council looked in surprise at each other, for they knew of what Lord Mepre spoke of: Within the Holocron of Naga Sadow amongst his teachings on alchemy and poisons, was a prophecy that spoke this: _In an age of preparation, two powerful ones will arise, who will either bring the Jedi to their knees or level the entire Empire. _ The Emperor looked at the Sith General then nodded. "If the Force wills it, then go forth and seek out these two children to bring glory to our Empire, May the Dark side always be with you." Said The Emperor

"Guess I arrived at the perfect time." Said a voice behind Lord Mepre. The Sith whirled around to see a freaky looking man with glowing white eyes, he wore an outfit that signified he was a priest. The council looked up in anger

"How did you get in here?" asked Darth Galvon, chief of strategic affairs.

"Heh, I have my ways." Said the man "But to the point, I've been sent here to guide your General here on his mission, I shall transport him to where he needs to go on this mission." He explained.

The Emperor raised an eyebrow "Do you have a name, good sir?" he asked

"You can refer to me as the chairman." He said with a grin.

"Well, chairman, how do you know of what I seek?" asked Darth Mepre.

"All I know is the locations of what you seek, for they are in two worlds different from this one, I will guide you there, you must find it yourself, And Knowing the force, it will guide you to them as well…" said the Priest.

"I will have a shuttle ready at once." Said Darth Mepre.

20 MINUTES LATER…

The priest and Darth Mepre were standing aboard a small shuttlecraft orbiting the planet Earth. "Beautiful Planet, Are you sure that whom we are looking for Is on this world?" asked the pilot who was a Sith Academy student on Korriban.

"Do you doubt the Force?" asked Mepre,

"No, My lord, I'm sure the force is correct, I just don't know where you would start looking." Said the student.

"Bring the planet up on the holoprojector." Said the Sith General. The Student complied and Lord Mepre and the Priest turned around to the Holoprojector in the center of the shuttle to see an image of the planet. Mepre looked at the Map for a bit delving his mind into the force letting it guide him to where he needed to go. "Head there." Said Mepre pointing to a country of small Isles off the coast of a giant continent.

"The force serves you well, that is indeed the place where one of the two resides, A boy by the name of Tsukune Aono." Said the priest

"Do you know anything of this boy?" asked Lord Mepre

"He is an orphan, he was booted out of the shelter because of some strange occurrences that he seemed to be present at." Explained the priest "For one, he was always set apart from the others, People considered him a freak after one such incident where he made several toys in the playroom levitate and float around in circles since then he was bullied, being called a freak, until Tsukune snapped, raised his hands and lightning unleashed from his hands and nearly killed the children who were going after him, the people who ran the shelter were too terrified to call the proper authorities so they cast him out to the streets hoping he would die from the local gangs." Explained the priest

Lord Mepre jolted, remembering a time when he was like that on his home world of Arkania, at that time he was known as Daravel, his father had died in a mining accident in the diamond mines and his mother died of a broken heart soon after, he too was bullied in the orphanage, and he to snapped but it wasn't force lightning he unleashed, he snapped a boys neck through the force, and because of that he was sent into the diamond mines hopefully to die. Upon his work break he used what little money he had to try and buy some food but the shopkeeper said it wasn't enough to even buy a muja fruit. When he tried to point out that he had enough to buy two, the shopkeeper raised his fist to strike him but before he could get anywhere near him a hand with a black gauntlet came out of nowhere and held back the hand of the shopkeeper. "If it is too much to offer, I'll take the boy with me." A voice said as Mepre looked to see a female Twi'lek in black robes, a lightsaber at her belt

"Dunno why you'd want him, I've heard some ugly stories about the boy." Said the shopkeeper

At this, the shopkeeper's hand immediately went to his neck as he was lifted off the ground as the Twi'lek raised her hand. "Something Like this?" she asked then she let him down. "Dear boy, come with me, I will take you to a place where you can learn to use your powers, for I am like you." She said.

That was the dawn of a new life, he trained under her until he was able to join the academy and after the academy he rose quickly through the ranks to make it to where he was now today; a general. "I guess its now my turn to bring a new face of power into our ranks." He said to himself. Then turned to the Pilot, "land at the coordinates the Priest will give you."

"Yes, My lord." He said.

TEN MINUTES LATER…

Darth Mepre stood on the roof of a building in front of the shuttlecraft which was cloaked fully so nobody would see it, now all he had to do was seek out Tsukune, the best chance he had was to start at the shelter he stayed at for a while. He found it with No problem, it was a rather run down building that might've seen better days, but it had children in front playing. He approached them but they all ran in fear and the Matron of the Shelter came hurrying out to greet him.

"I'm sorry, good sir, but they are rather nervous around strangers, is there anything I can help you with?" she asked

"Yes, there may be, but do you think we could discuss this somewhere else? Away from the prying eyes of the children?" he asked

"Come into my office, and I'll see what I can do." She said and led her into the building; it was just as bad on the inside as on the outside.

Lord Mepre looked around at the building as he followed her. "Have you ever thought of renovating the place?" he asked

"We don't have the money." She said simply

"Ever considered government funding?" asked Lord Mepre

"Why would they help us?" she asked with a hollow laugh. They reached her office and she shut the door. "Okay, what is it you wish to discuss?" she asked

"I am here regarding young Tsukune Aono." Said Darth Mepre

The woman's face when White "Well, there is no Tsukune Aono Here!" she said with a bit of fear in her voice "At least, not anymore since… an incident." She added.

"He shot lightning from his hands at some bullies, didn't he?" asked Mepre.

The Matron looked shocked "How did you know?" she asked.

"I have my sources, I want to speak with him."

"I-I-I Do not know where he is!" she said in a panic

"You hesitated there, something I should know?" he asked

"No, No, No, nothing at all." She said with a nervous laugh.

"You will tell me where I can find Young Tsukune." Said Lord Mepre, invoking a little of the force to affect the mind.

"He's down the street, he didn't go far when we threw him out, never gives up that boy does, he's clinging on to a hope that we will let him back in, but he is a lost cause." She said.

"You will forget you ever saw me." Said Mepre invoking the force again.

"I will forget I ever saw you." She said in a dreamy state

With that, Mepre showed himself out and headed down the street. He didn't take long to find who he was looking for, but he wished it was in better conditions, he was crouched on the sidewalk, thin to the bone, with chocolate brown eyes and dark brown hair. Darth Mepre came up to the child. "Are you, Tsukune Aono?" he asked

The boy looked up into the sith's eyes with fear. "Y-yes I am, please don't hurt me, I have nothing you would want," he said.

"I have no interest in your possessions, I am here to help you." said Lord Mepre.

"How so?" asked Tsukune

"I know of your special abilities, the ones the others fear, I am like you I can use these abilities too, and I can teach you to control them." Said Mepre

"Who are you?" asked Tsukune

"My name Is Darth Mepre, one of the Dark Lords of the Sith, and I offer you the chance to harness your power and become great, But it is your choice, you can stay here and live in poverty or you could join me, and gain power, prestige, wealth and respect throughout the galaxy." Said Mepre.

Tsukune looked hesitant for a moment then he said, "I will join you."

Darth Mepre smiled, "Gooooood, I promise I will teach you how to control the force, you will be a fine Sith Lord, I promise you." Said Mepre, "Follow me." He said and led the boy to the roof where the shuttle was cloaked. Darth Mepre reached into his cloak and pulled out a device and spoke into it: "Deploy the boarding ramp." He said and the ramp deployed out of nowhere.

"Are you an Alien?" asked Tsukune.

"I will explain all when we get to where we are going." Said Darth Mepre as they boarded the shuttle. From the moment Tsukune stepped onto the shuttlecraft the academy student assigned to fly the ship noticed the boy and knelt before him.

"Why is he kneeling before me?" asked Tsukune

"He senses your power, and it is a sign of respect." Said Darth Mepre as they sat down. "Strap yourself in, this may be a bumpy ride. He said gesturing to a seat which Tsukune sat in and strapped himself in. As the shuttle took off towards the sky, Tsukune's face shone with awe as they broke through the atmosphere of the planet he was born on and into the abyss that was space. Tsukune looked out through the back view port of the shuttle at earth below them, not knowing when he would return. "Where is our other passenger?" asked Mepre

"He said he had to tend to some things, but he will see you on Korriban for our next mission." Said the Pilot, Prepare for the jump to hyperspace, targeting through the wormhole back to Korriban." He added. "Hang on tight, Tsukune, you might feel a little sick," said Mepre as the ship accelerated and shot off into hyperspace. Tsukune was pinned to the back of his seat but eventually he was able to get the hang of it.

"Darth Mepre?" asked Tsukune when he found the strength to talk after the jump to hyperspace.

"Yes, Tsukune?" asked the Sith Lord

"Can you tell me about this power that you say we have?" asked the little boy

Mepre thought for a moment "what drives you?" he asked

Tsukune thought for a moment "I desire to be strong, Like my father." Explained Tsukune

Darth Mepre raised an eyebrow "Your Father?" he asked

"He was a soldier, in the US special forces in a war somewhere, he was killed in the line of duty to preserve the freedom of my home." He said

"And what is your greatest fear?" asked the Sith

"Fear?" asked Tsukune

"You don't need to answer now, but in order to unleash the full force of your power you need to embrace your strongest emotions; anger, passion, rage, fear, etc. you forge your emotions into a weapon that no opponent can stand against." Explained Mepre, A sudden look of understanding came upon Tsukune's face; Mepre then through the force sensed what he was thinking of,

"When I was at the shelter, some kids were beating me up, and I was frustrated that they would beat on me because they knew I was different, and I felt this fire burn within me, wanting to take them down for all the pain they caused to me, the fire started spreading out into my arms and then the lightning launched out from my hands and struck them, they cried out in pain as I continued to send the lightning through their bodies, I wanted them to suffer for making me suffer… But the price was to be an outcast, I lived on that corner of the street ever since." Said Tsukune relating the story of his discovery of force lightning

Darth Mepre nodded. "Revenge is a natural desire, Tsukune, Do not be ashamed of who you are, Shame will only hold up your growth in power, What you did to those who wished ill upon you is exposed them to a power that they may never recover from, and I doubt medical science on your home world doesn't have the treatment for it, they will eventually die." He said

"DIE?!" exclaimed Tsukune "I'll get targeted by the police!" he said in fear

Darth Mepre laughed, "By the time the authorities get involved we will be long gone, and by the time you return to Earth for one reason or another they will have declared it a cold case OR even if they are still looking for you, you will have the powers to either out stealth, outrun or overpower them." He said.

"I will learn all that?!" exclaimed Tsukune.

"What Lord Mepre Speaks is the truth, I am in training in those fields myself." Said the pilot as he ran system checks every now and then

"I have more questions." Said Tsukune eager to learn more.

"Do not hold back questions, for they are the first step to understanding, however, I should warn you that I might not be able to answer certain questions that it is not my place to answer or you are not ready for specific knowledge" Said Mepre

"When you explained all those abilities and I have performed one such power, where does it all come from?" he asked

"Ah, I was wondering when that question would come up, very well, our power comes from an energy field called the force, it is what binds the galaxy together and it constantly flows through all of us, however it is those who are sensitive to it in a certain degree that can control it, tell me, have you ever learned to read?" asked the Sith General

"I can read basically," said Tsukune

"Well, I'll have to teach you to read our Hieroglyphics." he said and over the rest of the trip Darth Mepre taught Tsukune how to read the Sith Empire's language so he could be prepared for reading documents and other things when need be.

Eventually, the shuttle dropped out of hyperspace over Korriban. "Well young Tsukune, Allow me to be the first to welcome you to Korriban, home of the Sith academy, and tomb world of the great Sith lords this is where also, the world our great order began on, you see, we were not originally called the Sith, the original Sith was a force sensitive species who lived on this world, then a group of exiled Jedi came to this world and dominated them, eventually there was some interbreeding until the original race was bred completely with the Exiled Jedi Or Died out. Yet their Knowledge of the force and their dark side relics remain and they have fueled us to create an empire of phenomenal size, we are preparing to make a major assault on the republic, but it will take some time to prepare, we're not as strong as we once were, and we are building our forces so that none in the republic can stand against us." Said Mepre, giving Tsukune the history of the Sith Empire in a nutshell as the shuttle descended through the atmosphere revealing a rocky, barren planet with a sprawling city beneath them as they flew towards a behemoth of a cross between a fortress and a pyramid. As they passed over the fortress wall they came over a landing pad in a courtyard and set down.

Tsukune followed Lord Mepre out of the shuttle and onto the landing pad where several black-cloaked figures awaited them. "Welcome back, Lord Mepre, I trust you found at least one of the people you sought?" said one of them

Tsukune was a little intimidated by these people so he hung back behind Lord Mepre. "There is no reason to fear these people, Tsukune, they serve me, and now that you will be living here, they will serve you too." Said Mepre.

Cautiously Tsukune took a few steps foreword until he was right next to Darth Mepre. The Figures took a look at him and knelt before him. "Welcome to Korriban, Lord Tsukune, shall we escort you to your quarters that we have prepared for you?" the one in front asked

"yes please." Said Tsukune

"Well, you go on ahead, I have one last mission to go on, so if Tsukune needs anything, please tend to his needs." Said lord Mepre

"It shall be done, My Lord." Said the Servants and they escorted Tsukune through high ceiling corridors throughout the place and led him to a rather large room with a footlocker on the opposite side of the room, a bed that looked extremely soft to his right, a workbench to Tsukune's left, and a Desk to the right of the bed. "It may be a little austere, Lord Tsukune, but it's all here, we will have a new set of clothes brought up to you along with a meal menu, please get some rest, I will inform you when Lord Mepre returns. Said the attendant and he left, shutting the door behind him. Tsukune looked all around at his new surroundings and walked towards the bed and sat on it, testing its softness and found he would have a very nice sleep on this, so he climbed in and dozed off, going into a mindscape that made his life on earth far more enjoyable than it usually was.

TSUKUNE"S MINDSCAPE…

Tsukune stood in a meadow of flowers with sweet scents all around him. Over a ways, he saw the familiar form of a girl he visited in this mindscape. He hurried over to her. "Hello, Moka-chan!" he said happy to see her. She looked up with a warm smile on her face. She had a curved body, pale skin and long flowing silver hair. Her Eyes were Crimson and were slits like a cat's, she had extra long canine teeth for he knew she was a vampire, but he didn't care, they were somehow able to forge this connection through dreams that made them friends enough that if they met in the real world they would still be friends.

"good to see you, Tsukune-kun" said Moka and with a smile, she clamped her fangs into her neck. He knew what she was doing and didn't mind it at all, for it was part of who she was and he could accept that.

"Man this place looks better than where I live now." said Tsukune

"Where are you living now?" asked Moka, curiously

So Tsukune explained to her how a man named Darth Mepre came to him explaining how Tsukune was like him, and how he would teach him to harness his powers and so he took Tsukune with him to Korriban to teach him the ways of the Sith.

"Hmmm… Interesting." Said Moka

"I know, I just can't wait to get started." Said Tsukune.

"I can see why, You've never had a formal education of any sort, I would want to learn as much as I could if it were me, SO give it your all!" said Moka and she kissed him on the cheek "For luck." She added, making Tsukune blush

MEANWHILE WITH LORD MEPRE…

Darth Mepre sat in the meeting room at Akiyasha Manor waiting for Lord Akiyasha to meet with him. "I hope this works, Board Chairman." He muttered to himself. It was the Chairman who set up this meeting between Sith Lord and one of the Hades Kings. Finally the doors to the meeting room opened and in walked the vampire Lord that the Chairman had talked about. Remembering the etiquette he knew when he went on meetings with other people of high importance Mepre got up and bowed slightly in respect to the vampire.

"So you are the one the board chairman asked me to speak with?" asked the vampire lord

"Indeed I am." Said Darth Mepre

"Then please, sit, would you like a glass of Wine?" asked Lord Akiyasha

"Yes, Please." Said Mepre as The Vampire poured them each a glass of deep red wine and handed one glass to Lord Mepre

"So what is it, I was asked to speak with you about?" asked Lord Akiyasha

"It is about your Daughter, I believe she goes by the name, Moka?" asked the Sith Lord

The Vampire stopped with the glass partway to his lips, "What about her?" he asked

"It seems she has some powers that are not very well seen in vampires, even S-Class ones, like your daughter is."

Lord Akiyasha placed his un-drunk Wine on the table and stood up and walked to the window looking out of it. "Apparently I am aware of Moka's unusual powers, I have little to no knowledge about them, all I know is that if she learns to harness them, she will have accumulated enough power to take on the entire vampire council on her own." Said Lord Akiyasha turning to face the Sith.

"If you want her to learn to control the powers she has command of, I can grant you that wish, however, she'll have to come with me, you see, there Is a prophecy among the Sith of two warriors of unimaginable power who will either bring the Sith Empire into a new age of Glory, or level the empire to the ground." Explained Darth Mepre

"But her going is not the choice for us to make, we must let her make the choice." Said Lord Akiyasha who clapped his hands, and a small goblin stepped through the doors, "Bring me, Moka." He said. The goblin nodded and hurried out. Three minutes later Moka Akiyasha entered the room. "You sent for me, father?" she asked, bowing

"Yes, dear, as you know, I've been at a loss as to how to train you to use those powers that you seem to possess, and this man claims to be able to train you on how to use those powers."

Moka glared at Lord Mepre, "If you don't mind, I'd like to ask for your name?" inquired Moka

"My name is Darth Mepre, I am a Sith General, and I am willing to train you to the best of my ability so you can be a cut above those at the academy when you enter the starting class."

Surprisingly, Moka's eyes went wide with surprise. "If you truly think you can teach me how to control my powers, can you prove it?" she asked

Mepre glanced at Lord Akiyasha who nodded DO you have a location where I can perform some of my abilities and I can assess how much control Moka Has?" asked the Sith Lord

Lord Akiyasha nodded, "I'll show you to the Dojo." He said and led them to a spacious room where along the walls were weapons from every part of the globe, swords, quarterstaffs, arrows, etc. Lord Akiyasha pulled a lever and a door opened to reveal a kind of golem like creature. "We use these golems for training, they're easily restored so you can unleash all you want on them. Said the vampire lord as Darth Mepre stared down the golem and raised his hand and moved it into the position like he was gripping a glass of some drink. The golem's big hands instantly went to it's neck making gagging noises before it keeled over.

"That, my lord is what is known as the force choke." Said the Sith Lord

Moka smirked "Allow me to demonstrate how much control I have of that." She said and she raised her hand and the golem's neck crumbled to dust.

Mepre looked stunned at the results. "I'm impressed, for someone who had no formal training on how to do that power, you sure know how to do it!" he said

Moka smirked, "Do I pass?" she asked

Mepre grinned "With flying colors." He replied,

"Then it is settled, I will come with you to learn the ways of the Sith." Said Moka. Moka's father bowed his head sadly at this. Noticing this, Moka went over to the vampire lord and hugged him like a daughter would her father. "Don't worry, father, we will see each other again, I'll try to write whenever I can." She added. Lord Akiyasha nodded. "very well, this path has been laid before you and if you chose to walk it, I won't stop you." Said the vampire lord.

"If that is settled, then my shuttle awaits to take us to Korriban. And oh," added the sith, handing him a rectangular pad to Lord Akiyasha, that is a transmission pad, we will give one to Moka when she arrives on Korriban so she will be able to send messages to you." Said Mepre.

TWELVE MINUTES LATER…

Moka sat in one of the seats aboard the shuttle looking out at castle Akiyasha, wondering when she will see her father again As the shuttle picked up off the ground and took to the skies.

"Lord Mepre, could I ask you something?" asked Moka

"Certainly." Said the Sith Lord.

"Will I be able to see someone named Tsukune Aono on Korriban?" asked the vampire girl

Lord Mepre looked startled at what she asked. "How do you know of Tsukune?" he asked

"I speak with him in my dreams, he said you brought him to Korriban to learn the ways of the Sith." Said Moka.

"Well… yes, you will be able to see him, you both will be staying at my fortress estate while you learn all you can before the academy, so essentially you'll train together." Said the Sith Lord. "If you'll excuse me for a moment." He requested as the ship made the jump to hyperspace. Darth Mepre entered the aft section of the shuttle where a holo transmitter was located, he entered the transmission coordinates for the Sith Capital planet

DROMUND KAAS: SEAT OF GOVERNMENT FOR THE SITH EMPIRE, WHERE THE SITH DARK COUNCIL GATHERS…

The Council sat in their chamber awaiting the report from Mepre, and then the holo-platform in the center of the chamber activated to reveal Darth Mepre. The Sith Emperor Darth Dagradai looked in surprise "You've contacted us sooner than we expected." He spoke to the hologram of one of their best generals.

"Sooner than I expected as well, but something came up that I did not expect." Said the Sith Lord

TO BE CONTINUED…

Ohh… Cliffhanger! What is it that has come up?" the first part of the next chapter will mostly be Darth Mepre Speaking with the council and the council deciding how best for Tsukune and Moka to be trained. Hope you can tune in for the next chapter where more of what Did come up that the Sith General speaks of. Until then May the Force Be with You!


	2. Important Announcement

IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

Hello to all my friends here on fan fiction, it has been a wonderful time talking with you all, reading some of your stuff and hearing your responses to my work, but now I am here with some good news and some bad news, the bad news first: the Bad news is that I am putting ALL of my fanfics on Hiatus until further notice, I won't be updating for a good long time, because I'm going to focus my creative energies on WRITING A BOOK! You heard right! I, Dragon Ninja 1138, master of anime and other crossover stories, is going to write his own book! I do hope to get it published, it will be completely MY ORIGINAL WORK! No borrowing off of others, just my own brain! I won't give out ANY Details as to what the book is going to have, All I will say is that it will be a Sword & Sorcery Novel and the kind of book I would've LOVED reading If it wasn't written by me!

However Just because I am not going to be Posting for a while, DOES NOT mean I will be completely gone from here, I will still be reading fanfics, posting comments, AND talking with all of you whenever I can, and when My Book is ready, ALL OF YOU WHO FAVORITED MY STORIES AND ME AS AN AUTHOR WILL BE THE FIRST TO HEAR IT'S TITLE AND WHEN IT WILL BE RELEASED!


	3. to my fans & followers

To my fans and followers,

This is in response to a comment left by an anonymous person yelling at me to update this story or at least state that I have discontinued it, I would like to say that I have NOT forgot about it, quite the reverse nor do I have any plans to discontinue it, I am collaborating with a friend on this story now and we have so many Ideas that we do not know which order to put them in.

Also I am also going to have less time for fanfics as it is seeing as I am trying to get a new job that doesn't mean I am not going to write, it means I am going to be doing it less and you all need to be patient

I hope you all understand and until my next chapter may you blessed be!


End file.
